Known such antenna systems and methods for operating these antenna systems are suitable and designed for use in the automotive field.
In a preferred specific embodiment, such an antenna system has an antenna connected to an electronic device by an antenna cable. High-frequency signals received by the antenna are transmitted to the electronic device via the antenna cable, then are processed in the electronic device and played back in the desired manner. These are, for example, audio and video signals that are played back by suitable playback systems in the vehicle. The same is also true of navigation signals. Antenna systems are also known in which the opposite signal transmitting path is taken. These include, for example, telephone signals that are transmitted from the electronic device to the antenna through the antenna cable and are emitted by the antenna.
For optimum reception and/or optimum transmission of high-frequency signals, it is necessary for the antenna to be outside the vehicle. However, the electronic device is at a location farther away but still inside the vehicle, so that it is necessary to provide and install a long antenna cable between the electronic device and the antenna.
With active antennas, it is also necessary to provide a power supply, necessitating a power in addition to the antenna cable. If diagnostics are also to be performed via the active antenna, it is also necessary to install a third diagnostic cable from an additional diagnostic system or from the electronic device to the active antenna.
This plurality of cables requires a great outlay in terms of material and a high cost in terms of assembly.
Furthermore, the known active antennas of vehicles are not suitable and designed for car-to-car communication (C2C) or for car-to-X communication (C2X).